El invierno del soldado
by Thia017
Summary: Un hombre roto, un invierno frío y mucha añoranza. Stear fic. POV. One-shot


**El invierno del soldado.**

El invierno ha llegado y con él, los paisajes llenos de nieve que otrora fueran motivo de algunas de mis más grandes alegrías… otrora.

La cabaña escondida en la foresta de los Aldray en Escocia, me presenta ahora una de las más hermosas postales que he visto en muchos años. Con sus recios y amables muros de madera abrazados en todos sus flancos por una suave capa de nieve; su tejado terracota cubierto de blanco y el hilo de humo que sale de la chimenea, ondeante, cálido, feliz.

Una pequeña cabaña rodeada de inmensos y antiguos abedules de troncos negros, doblados por el peso de la nevada que lo cubre todo bajo su gélido manto. Pero, aunque la vida me había negado la fortuna de ver algo así de sublime en un largo tiempo, mi mirada se desvía constantemente de aquel soñado paraíso, al frío y desgastado cuero negro de mis botas de soldado.

Mis recuerdos de una infancia inocente y feliz se vuelven borrosos cuando veo el punto en el que mi uniforme se une a mi calzado y, se tornan trágicos en el punto justo en el que el cuero se hunde en la nieve.

La Guerra tiene el poder de hacer eso. Puede en unas cuantas horas hacer pedazos la magia. Y yo, un iluso muchacho que en algún momento se creyó hecho con polvo de estrellas, fui parte de ella por muchos meses, muchísimos más de los que habría deseado. Muchísimos más de los que mi alma y mi infantil inocencia podían soportar.

Mi cuerpo aun tiene las marcas para probarlo. Tengo cicatrices pequeñitas, del tamaño de una moneda de un centavo, que dejaron las balas al entrar o salir de mi abdomen, pecho y brazos. Tengo marcas mucho más grandes, fruto de las cirugías a las que tuvieron que someterme para salvar mis órganos y mi vida. Mis pulmones llevan marcas que no veo pero que siento a cada respiro porque casi colapsaron cuando el timón de mi avioneta se estampó contra mi pecho. Las esquirlas generadas al momento del choque llenaron de pedacitos metálicos casi todo mi cuerpo. Pero tengo también heridas que nunca podrán sanar. Las heridas que llevo en la mente, en el corazón y en el alma. Y para mi mala fortuna, las cicatrices físicas y mis dolores crónicos, son un constante recuerdo de la tragedia que viví y sigo viviendo día a día.

Luché por un ideal. Luché para garantizar la paz y la felicidad de mis seres queridos, pero… la violencia solo genera violencia. Y eso es algo que debí haber sabido antes de ponerme el uniforme.

Durante aquellos meses vi despertar en mí un tipo de instinto que había estado siempre dormido: el de supervivencia. Y para garantizar la paz y felicidad de los míos me vi obligado a sumir en la desgracia y el desasosiego a otros. Tuve que terminar con la vida de hombres que luchaban en mi contra, siguiendo un ideal similar al mío, para poder garantizar mi propia existencia.

Debí…, debí…

Cuando mi avioneta caía y mi vida se escapaba a borbotones de mi cuerpo, cubrí con una mano el orificio que había dejado aquel hirviente aguijonazo, pero al ver el líquido rojo que fluía entre mis dedos, fui finalmente consciente de la más pura de las realidades: mi uniforme estaba cubierto de mi sangre, pero en mis manos me llevaba también la sangre de otros tantos. Supongo que fue en ese momento cuando mi temple se rompió, cuando, mientras caía en picada y el cielo se cubría de los colores del atardecer, mi mente finalmente asimiló una terrible idea: cada vida que tomé, significó una fractura en mi alma, y mi propio sacrificio fue el que finalmente la hizo pedazos.

La felicidad que sentía al surcar el cielo, se volvió entonces mi más grande tormento y, como en su momento lo hiciera el joven Ícaro, me entregué a la caída con algo muy similar a la paz, porque sabía que mi tiempo había llegado, que sería alguien más quien juzgara mis actos y me concediera el descanso.

Pero supongo que aún no merecía ese consuelo. Abrí los ojos de nuevo en una casita de campo en Francia. Fingí no saber quién era por temor y luego por conveniencia, y cuando finalmente estuve recuperado salí a encontrarme con mi pasado.

Mi familia me dio por muerto. Mis amigos lloraron mi pérdida. Mi adorada Paty sufrió por culpa de mis infantiles ideales. Pero, aunque les dolía mi ausencia, me recordaban como el muchacho alegre que alguna vez fui, y permití que siguieran haciéndolo.

Hay momentos en los que me concedo la oportunidad de verlos, desde la distancia, cuando la añoranza me supera. Pero no puedo permitirme volver a ellos. Ya han sufrido suficiente por mi causa, ya han hecho las paces con mi muerte. Han aprendido a vivir sin mí.

Quizá mi decisión pueda parecer cobarde, pero lo hago para protegerlos. Mis botas están ajadas, mi uniforme roído, pero solo cuando los porto me atrevo a acercarme un poco a ellos. A ver desde las sombras pequeños reflejos de sus sonrisas, y a recordar después ese punto en el que el cuero negro se hunde en la nieve y mis recuerdos de infancia se pierden en mi tormento.

El invierno ha llegado y con él la gélida caricia de la nieve. Mi cuerpo aún está vivo, pero mi alma, como yo para mis seres queridos, murió hace ya mucho tiempo.

Sus risas en la lejanía son el único regalo que me llevo.

Veo por última vez la cabaña sumida en el abrazo de la nieve, sonrío ante un fugaz recuerdo y sabiéndolos felices me alejo voluntariamente de ellos.

* * *

 _Lo sé, es triste. Y probablemente fuera de la personalidad de Stear, pero no dejo de pensar en lo mucho que habría sufrido de no haber muerto. Gracias por leer._


End file.
